Episode 11 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 11: Namekian vs. Saiyan! Set-Up To The Final! Episode Information Release Date January 14, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 11 begins with the fight between Vegeta and Piccolo continuing, with Piccolo recovering from the jaw punch from Episode 10 by skidding on his feet to catch his balance. Piccolo then extends his arm and grabs Vegeta by the throat and begins slamming him onto the arena ground, with the crowd going crazy and the announcer being confused on how he did that. Vegeta then recovered by using full force to slice off Piccolo's hand by chopping it with his own, freeing himself from being choked. Piccolo then regenerates his arm, with blood pouring out of it, and the crowd being even more crazy. "What the....hell? Did he just regenerate a limb? I have a lot to process right now..." Jodenku said, extremely confused. "Hah, you've been here for two weeks and you still didn't know that Namekians can do that? Man, the next few months for you are gonna be '''strangeeeeee'!" Uub replied, laughing as he spoke.'' The fight continued, with Piccolo then firing a ki beam at Vegeta, which Vegeta somehow punched away into the air. He then dashed at Piccolo and performed an extremely long combination which ended up knocking Piccolo nearly unconscious on the edge of the ring. Piccolo then slowly got up and began powering up, shaking the ground around him. As his ki exploded, ki sparks began flying everywhere, nearly striking one of the spectators. He then began repeatedly blasting Vegeta in the chest with multiple ki beams, causing him to cough up blood. Piccolo then dashed to Vegeta and elbowed him in the face, knocking him onto the arena floor and cracking it once again. "Oh dear, how many times are we going to have to repair the ring in between fights?" The announcer said, not realizing the microphone was still on him. "Wow, that was amazing Piccolo!" Goku shouted from the contestant room with an ice cream cone in his hands. "Vegeta looks like he's in a dire situation. Can he turn things around?" The announcer said as Vegeta began slowly getting up. "I-I won't...back down.. just yet.." Vegeta said, clearly heavily injured just as Piccolo was. "Rgh...HAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" He began charging up his ki as a large aura exploded around him. He then released an explosive wave which Piccolo attempted to dodge, but it swallowed him in before he could escape. Piccolo's shirt was ripped apart, but he managed to barely stand his ground in the explosive wave. "Rgh--gh..gh.." Piccolo was trying to open his eyes in the explosive wave while taking heavy damage. "Might as w-well give it a shot...SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He blasted a Special Beam Cannon in the explosive wave which struck Vegeta in the stomach, knocking him unconscious, and resulting in Piccolo advancing into the final with a TKO. "And Piccolo takes the win! He is facing Trunks in the final of the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament! Everyone give it up for him!" The crowd began cheering as Vegeta slowly woke up in anger, coughing up more blood as he walked back into the contestant room. "Wow, he looks like he really went through it.." Bulla said from the crowd, concerned. "You mean like how the blast went through his stomach?" Pan said, trying to hold back laughter as Bulla began yelling at her angrily. The episode concluded with Vegeta with bandages wrapped around his stomach and Trunks telling him that he will try his best to make him proud in the final. Vegeta then let out a small grin, saying, "I know you will, son." Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 12: A Close Encounter! Piccolo's Redemption!